Bringer of Light
by Dev's Inferno
Summary: I'm Light Yagami, and it turns out, death was only the beginning.


**Chapter 1**

Black. Nothing but black.

And then there was red.

Light screamed, but the sound came out in strangled drowned gurgles that made the space around his lips and nose bubble and his throat burn with intense pain as his lungs cried for oxygen. Which made no sense, because he shouldn't have lungs. Two long somethings began flailing around beside him.

Arms. He had arms!

Suddenly his arms were put to a motioning stop as they were grabbed and he was pulled upwards. As soon as he was out the drowning prison he gasped for air. But his lungs were filled with something else already. He lurked forward and vomited the substance. Whatever had a hold on his arms dropped had let him go, and threw him to a hard unmerciful ground.

His head smacked against it, making him grow sicker and thus making him vomit again. The hard tugs at his stomach made him tear up, but he couldn't open his eyes. He didn't have the strength to. So he let himself go. Leaving his eyes closed he let everything go silent around him.

When he woke up, it was because something hit him. Not hard, but gave a enough force to catch his attention and brought him to the world of consciousness and awareness. He cracked opened his left eye (It was the only one that would seem to open) only to see incoherent shapes and dimmed blurs, but could make out colors like white, gray and brown.

A big amount of gray was in front of his face, reaching out for it, the blur of gray was covered with a blur of whitish gray and red. His hand most likely. Though he barley had feeling in many parts of his body.

Body. . .He actually had a body. . . The thought was so strange, yet comforting. Not the though of having a body, but just having the ability to form thoughts in general. Light had long believed to have lost that privilege.

Whatever he grabbed onto felt rubbery and squishy. When his vision cleared enough, he saw that his hand was covered in red, and the thing in his hand was a shriveled up fruit or vegetable of some kind. It's skin looked corroded, like dead skin. The stem was a bleach white, while the fuzz on the strange vegetation resembled fungus. Without thinking weather it was edible for human consumption, Light brought it to his dry lips and bit into the unappealing thing.

Ignoring the awful taste he chewed it down to the core, forcing the muscles in his throat to push the disgusting thing down to his intestine. He coughed heavily afterwards. The strange fruit- and he was going to call it a fruit- was dry as crackers.

Light laid there, unable to move. His body felt so weak to the point it felt as if his legs had no tendons. So he laid flat on his front, with part of his face mushed to the ground, which was strangely white. Whoever pulled him out from his previous state of existence had simply left him there. Was this punishment? Another torture? He mold over the possibilities, putting his brain to work which he hadn't done in possibly a long time.

After a day, Light still couldn't move. Occasionally a breeze blew by, pushing a strand of hair out of his eye. In that day, Light focused and slightly moving toes and finger.

Two more days past. He remained in that spot. The silence of the area around him was his only companion. Ironically, Light had at times thought the silence spoke to him. After a weak Light was able to role himself over. After days of flexing and fidgeting his limbs around he was able to gaining enough strength to positions his hands under his shoulders and push his upper body off the ground.

The elevation didn't last longer the five seconds and his arms ended up giving out. He expected this and twisted do that he'd land on his right shoulder. Close enough to the shoulder blade that it made him role until his back. His lower body, was still in hibernation though. Turns out that was all the strength he had for the day. By the next day his legs were in line with the rest of him.

For what seemed like years, he stared into the vast sky above him. An endless stream of clouds that didn't seem to move or shift in anyway. Like they were frozen. Or maybe the lack of food was bringing on some sort of hallucination? A likely thought. Or maybe he has fallen to madness yet again? Even more likely.

You never knew with this place.

In the hours of laying prone, he fell back onto his mind. Making theories of his current location, mainly to pass the time and not focus on his immobility. One theory involved an afterlife scenario. The most likely possibility. There was the idea of an alternate world or being thrown into a dream world of sorts. That he was imagining all of this and he was really just still floating in the void.

The thought wasn't as terrifying as it should been.

The idea of insanity was always comforting to the brown haired man. A goal he had once set to reach. Maybe he had reached after all? Not exactly the fake mirage he had wanted to construct, but at least it was a change of scenery.

Looking at the sorrowful gray sky, he seemed to rethink that.

In two days he was finally able to stand upon his two feet. He looked around the dull, lifeless valley. No signs of other inhabitants, and no small bodies of water or blood anywhere. So where was he pulled from before being thrown into this valley? And who had done it? With no other options of finding answers he began walking from there.

Hours. Days. Light wasn't sure how long he walked aimlessly. The ever frozen clouds made it impossible to tell if the strange world even had a sun, so time could not be told by sun positioning. There wasn't even any sunlight!

Night and day seem to not exist. Only gloomy gray. Crossing barren valleys and dead hills was no easy task at first, especially with his weakened state. But after a while his body grew accustom, becoming stronger than before. Even better was the fact that he didn't seem to need nourishment to keep going. Although his dry tongue begged for water, he grew accustomed to the discomfort.

When exhaustion caught up, he would sleep on the hard ground, the grayness of the skies above lulling him to sleep. The mournfulness of the pitiful skies became something of a mothers serenading voice to him. Taking on a unique beauty to the young man. With one last look to his new friend, his dried blood covered form curled in a ball and slept.

Come morning- or not morning, because again, there was no night or day- Light went into a routine of exercises to prepare his body for another rigorous travel. Push ups, crunches, jumping jacks, squats, and some yoga stretches. ( Thank God there was no one around to see him do all that naked.)

More walking. . . And walking. . .And walking. . .And walking. . .Sleep. Get up. Exercises. Than walking. . . And walking.

No signs of vegetation, not once since he started his journey. No rivers or any bodies of water. If is body had needed food and water, then he would have perished long ago. The afterlife and or alien world he was in, had no animals either. Than again, what could possibly survive here? In a land with no vegetation, no means of food, no shelters, no water, no sun, and not even any temperature?

Lights only source of entertainment was the occasional strange shaped landscapes and morbid mountains that were shaped into tortured skulls, or agony filled faces. Sometimes he passed large bones that varied in sizes. From small mini van to large buildings. He would stop and wonder what animal would they belong to. Dinosaurs came to mind, leaving him awe struck.

Light didn't dream. When he closed his eyes, he opened them in what felt like a minute later, completely refreshed and ready to continue on. Though he knew hours must have passed by. After a while, Light started to enjoy the journey, strangely enough. No longer loathing the aimless, mind numbing shifting of his legs, moving without true reason. No, he actual started to love the silence of the wasteland.

It gave him time to think of the past. Rejoining his thoughts he had lost within the void. Going into his life as Kira, and being a self proclaimed 'God'. _That_ was what he loathed. After days of self reflection, Light realized that he wasn't a god of any sorts. Just some arrogant, self-righteous, perfectionist who was two steps shorts of being a full on sociopath.

He was intelligent and cunning. The death note made him feel powerful, and added with his brain and the Task Force resources, he felt untouchable. Two very bad bones you wanted to throw to someone with a God complex's and a weapon of mass murder.

What made Light realize that he wasn't in fact a sociopath, was when he realized the guilt he felt at the people who weren't criminals that he killed. How sick he now felt as their faces flashed in his mind. His father faces was the knife that had struck him deepest in that hole of eternal darkness

Light ran a dirty hand through his hair. Reminiscing on his little 'age of enlightenment' back in the void was something he started doing allot. Facing the truths of reality was like getting drowned in ice water. It woke you the fuck up.

He wasn't a god. He was a human who had the ability to do more than others. That was all.

Funny thing was, Light asked himself at times. Did he even believe in God?

He tried to remember back when he was alive (Or back on earth), but he couldn't remember. _Maybe I was an Atheist? _But that would make no sense. It would also be pretty damn ironic and or hypocritical for an Atheist to have a God complex.

Neither of his parents had ever told him of their religious affiliations. Heck, they never took him or Sayu to church either. They would just pray when they all ate together. Though he never did anything more than close his eyes. There was no _' thank you lord for the food- blah- blah- blah.' _He wasn't thankful there. Light noticed he wasn't exactly a grateful person in his lifetime. Not ungrateful, it just that he never cared for such average mundane things like expensive clothes, and the latest phone.

His parents just bought him the stuff without him asking. And he just went with it. Like he always did. Dancing with the motions, and going with the flow. That was his life until he found the death note. And then shit happened. A whole bunch of shit.

Light sighed hard when he reached a Mountain range. Scanning the height, he would say it was over fifteen thousand feet. The distance to scale it and reach the other side would be at least a few hundred miles. Probably take a week if he focus mainly on playing it safe. He didn't have the luxury of equipment.

" Wish. . . I. . . Had . . .Wings."Each word was punched with a labored breath as Light pulled himself up as he climbed a white wall of stone. The young man smiled a tender smile. The face of someone he hadn't thought about in a long time was a pleasantry in his head.

Ryuk. Light was slightly disturbed at how he wasn't angry at the Shinigami for killing him. Normally you'd expect someone to hate their killer, but not Light. Not Ryuk. Now, that Light thought back to their time together, he realized that Ryuk was the true puppet master. Not that Ryuk pushed or manipulated him into becoming Kira, but that in the end, Ryuk was the one who got what he wanted most. Entertainment.

When Light took rest, he went into deeper thought about the eccentric Shinigami. For one, Ryuk was playing stupid. Most of the time acting as if he didn't understand why people did certain things, talking as if he were an imbecile. Light would bet his arms and legs that Ryuk was really smart. Probably even intelligent.

The sad news was that Ryuk was the closest thing to an actual friend Light had ever had. An oddity in purest form. Given the way things played out between them. Not once had the two ever gave inkling to one another that they even liked each other.

Shakespeare might have made a story on that, Light chuckled. It took longer than a week, but Light finally cleared the mountain range. The scenery changed greatly. More bones littered the lands. The difference was that skulls were part of the piles. Various skulls of many animals. Some skulls were in such strange shapes, no animals Light ever saw on earth had them.

There were many chains as well, except they didn't seem to be made of any earth metals. Light caution levels went on high, and he slowly made way to tread through the valley, keeping eyes and ears on his surroundings. A cold shiver shot through him.

He was being watched.

He didn't know how, but he just knew. It was more than just instinct. It was as if a radar went off in his head, alerting him to other lifeforms. And he did mean it in the plural form. He quickly jumped into devising a strategy. In less than a minute he devised three, but vetoed on them. If he had to go up against wild animals, or- God forbidden- some strange alien creature, he had no weapons to defend himself. If it was other humans who wanted to start trouble, than that might be problematic, seeing as Light didn't have any formal combat training and couldn't take on multiple people at once.

Looking around without moving his head, he scanned for an easy escape. No escape routes in site. And the mountain range was three miles back, Light didn't have he energy to run that distance. No other choice, he knew fighting would be his only option. If he was in the afterlife, than he wouldn't have to worry about dying right? But if this was some strange alternate reality, than he might be seeing a tunnel with a white light at the end of it in just a bit.

After an hour, Light was sure he was being toyed with. Whatever was watching him had not left, but had not attacked either. What was its endgame? Was it waiting for him to find shelter and sleep? Attack him when he couldn't fight back? Or was it simply bored and just watching him for some simple entertainment?

Both ideas irked the former death note holder.

He kept his ears focus for any signs of incoming foot steps or stomping. Maybe it could fly? Unlikely. Light would have heard the flapping of wings. If it didn't walk or fly, then it might as well float-

" Oh shit," Light cursed as it clicked together.

Big mistake.

Light was tackled hard from behind. The force enough to lift him from his feet and had him airborne. With a flip thrown in he could have been part of a circus. His head smacked against the ground. His brain went all slush for a moment. But instead of going limp with unconsciousness like a normal person would, the head shot woke his inner fighter up. Not giving his assailant time to get on him, he push himself up to his feet.

The attacker was in no way human or animal. A corpse like, rocky body with a ghoulish face without lips or skin around where a pair should be. It had sharp teeth, a hook for a hand, and wore a loin cloth to cover his torso and wore a native American headdress.

Shinigami. It had to be.

The Shinigami's torn battered wings retracted back into it's body. The sound of them like paper being crushed into a ball. So much different than Ryuk's. Why was it here?

Unless. . .

" This is the Shinigami Realm?" Light shouted at the god of death. His reply was a hiss. The Shinigami lunged at him at a speed Light didn't even know they could move at. With its hand it struck Light in the head, with his defenses dropped, Light was open when it stabbed him in the side with its hook. The pain was like getting shot again, but much worst.

He felt the black hook puncture many vital organs. Light screamed.

Than something happened.

The clouds above began moving. Heavy winds started to pick up, and the slight tremors hit the ground. The pain started to quickly fade from Lights side. Replaced by a sudden flare. A raging inferno burning in his gut, it sends out electrical wave throughout his body. Light roars. An inhuman sound escapes his throat. The shining is thrown back into a pile of bones by an unseen force.

It looks at Light in fear. Light who was hovering in place. His dirty body frozen still, his hair covering his eyes. He was like a statue suspended in the air. His chest wasn't even moving to show an indication that he was breathing. But the Shinigami knew. He knew he was faced with a deadly force he shouldn't have picked a fight with.

The boy threw a hand up and a blast of energy came from his palm, hitting the death god and sending him through the pile of bones. The winds pick up, and lighting booms over head, terrifying the death god.

" Impossible," it whispered. Another blast hit it in the chest. It cried out in agony. Light hovered towards the pitiful creature. His eyes glowing a deep blood red.

" _Die_." The words came out in a voice, not his own. But the power was intoxicating, overwhelming and devouring. It wanted this creature dead. He wanted this creature dead. This creature that dared attacked him. " _I am the prince of darkness._" He aimed his hand to finish it off, but then a hard flapping caught his attention.

" Well this is interesting." Lights head snapped to the source of the sound. Looking up he saw another Shinigami watching the scene with pure amusement. A living golden skeleton with jewel's embedded all over it's body. Even its eyes were made of diamonds. Its wings were leathery gold, with an emerald-ruby pattern.

Without a thought, Light blasted at him. The newest arrival didn't even flinch taking the blast head on. The energy was absorbed into it's body. The skeleton snorted a shot back with a blast of its own. This one knocked Light into the ground, making cracks split around his form.

The feeling of power left Light like air leaving a balloon. That with the burning pain of his now charred chest, made him blackout.

Armonia Justin Beyondormason- or just Justin for short, as everyone called him- hummed in approval. Lowering himself down from the ground, his diamond eyes looked the unconscious male head to toe. " He put up more of a fight than I was expecting." He looked at Zellogi who was picking himself up from the ground. The headdress wearing Shinigami snarled, stepping towards the bastard who blasted him, with murderous intent.

" I wouldn't do that," warned Justin.

" But he intruded on our realm!"

" He was brought here, purposely. By order of the king." Zellogi gawked at his fellow death god. The king bringing an outsider being here? It was unheard of, never been done. At least he never seen it in his three thousand years of existing.

" But why would the king-"

" Fuck off Zellogi. You ask to much question."

If it were anyone else, Zellogi would have argued. Justin was the only one in their race that could kill another Shinigami, and not with a death note. And Justin was known for dealing slow, painful death, for those who pushed him the wrong way. The king never punished him for it so that meant Justin had free reign. Nobody messed with the executioner.

Justin was the true death god among them.

Unfurling his wings, Zellogi flew away to tell the others of what had occurred. Justin picked up Light and threw him over his shoulder. He took to the air, heading for his kings cave.

* * *

_" Awaken. Kira."_

Lights eyes flew wide open. He screamed when he came face to face with probably the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. A large globe-like body mass which is suspended in the air with chains. It had a grizzly skull for a head, which is recessed within a larger, outer skull-like formation. The smaller skull had red eyes. No pupils no whites, just a volcanic terrible red. Four arms hung from it's body, each with only three claws on each of its hands.

Awful. Terrible. Evil. Sinister. Sorrow. Despair.

Pain.

Agony.

Lights screamed again without control. His mind went into a downward spiral. Thoughts blowing out of control. Psyche shattering. Complete, and total, madness. It was like the void.

No. It was much worst. This madness struck fast, blowing him up from the inside, ten times over. He wasn't drowning, he was strings that held his mind together snapped. Before though was stripped from him, Light sent one last prayer for true death.

Suddenly, it all stopped. Breathing fast and hard Light pushed himself off the rocky slab his body laid on. Landing on his front, the pain was a blessing. It gave him clarification that he was grounded, and hadn't complete succumbed to insanity. Sweat glistened his entire naked form. He was close to vomiting, which settled into dry heaving because he had nothing in his stomach.

" I forgot that happens."

Light looked up with exhausted eyes. The Shinigami that he fought before sat on a small throne eating one of those nasty gray fruits. His jewels seems to twinkle in the dim cavern they were in. His head rested on his hand the was propped against one of the thrones arms. It was hard to read his expression, because it didn't seem is face could change. It was like looking at an animated statue.

Light stood up ready to fight. The golden skeleton raised a hand in surrender.

" Slow down Light Yagami. You are in no state to fight me." Not trusting the being, he kept his hands up in wait.

" You know my name?"

" Why of course I do."

" And your a Shinigami?"

" You would be correct." He ate the remains of the fruit. His jaw shifted left to right as he chewed. With no lips Light watched as the fruit was crushed and swallowed. " And as for where you are, I'm sure you probably made a few guesses. This is the Shinigami realm."

Light eyes briefly went to the ceiling, the Shinigami noticed. " What was that?"

" Not _what_, Mr. Yagami. _Who_. That was the King."

Light blinked in surprise, he remembered Ryuk once briefly mentioning that the Shinigami had a distinct monarchy. A king reign on top of their race." _That. That,_was the Shinigami king?" The skeleton chuckled.

" Aye. And I am the kings right hand man. My name is Armonia Justin Beyondormason. Justin for short." Justin noticed the look of confusion in the young mans eyes as they kept shifting back to the ceiling. " The king thought it would be best if his presence wasn't known after seeing your reaction. So he left me with the duty to explain things. We assumed your. . ._metamorphosis _was complete, and that you can handle looking at the kings true form. But it turns out for the time being, your still human."

" Still human. . .What are you-"

" You are not who you think you are. Yagami Light," Justin interjected cryptically. " You have no idea of what your true purpose was, what it still is. Brought up within the world believing you were human, then he death note came into your life, and then you saw yourself as a 'god-'" Justin add air quote for effects- " But you were wrong about both."

Justin was whacked. No question about it. He had to be high, Light thought.

" Your not making any sense. I'm human. Always have been."

" Oh really now. Then explain what you did to that other Shinigami. Humans don't shot blast of energy from there palms. Or float, Mr. Yagami. Not even when they are dead like you technically are now."

" But if I'm not human. . .What am I?" The fear in his voice was evident.

" You are the last survivor, of a very ancient powerful race. You, Light Yagami. Kira. Are a Nephilim." Light frowned at the word, the definitely wasn't Japanese.

" Nephilim?" Justin nodded.

" How much do you know of the war in heaven? When Lucifer rebelled against his family?" Light thought about it.

" I remember most of it."

" The war of heaven. Or better known as Lucifer's rebellion. After the war ended and Lucifer lost, him and what remained of his army were sent to hell. But not all the fallen angels were sent to hell. Many of them walked the earth and reproduced with human women, creating a new breed of worriers. And that's what you are Light. Nephilim. When the sons of God and the daughters of man come together, the Nephilim are made. Only at the time of when you were conceived, things me nor the King know of occurred, and a spell was placed on you.

Your soul was sent centuries forward into the body of a pregnant Sachiko Yagami. Your soul fused with the unborn embryo creating you. And it was because of this spell that you were kept hidden from the supernatural world. Why you were left believing that you were just a human-"

" Stop!" Light yelled in fury at the golden skeleton. " Stop it! Just-Stop!"

" You think you can deny this? Deny who you really are?"

" Shut up!" Light shot a blast of energy at the skeleton. Justin without trying slapped the blast with his free hand to the side. The blast left a big hole in the cavern wall. Light looked down at his hand with shock.

" Nephilim were meant to be instruments of destruction, its in their nature to be evil. In _your_ nature. It's what drove you to becoming Kira. Not just the death note. Not just your dream of a utopia without crime. Spreading death, fear, and chaos is what your kind did best. And you can never deny or change your nature." He finished of the apple, and threw the apple behind him. "But the king believes you can do more. It is why he requested you be brought back from Mu. The constant darkness you were trapped in."

Light looked at him with hope and disbelief. " Are you saying, I have a chance of redemption?"

" You can look at it like that, yes." Light went into deep thought. Justin took out another Shinigami apple from nowhere and went onto eating it. His chewing halting any real silence in the cavern. It didn't even look like he was waiting for Light to answer, nor that he even acknowledged the young males presence anymore.

" What would I have to do?"

" And now we get down to business!" Justin laughed. " Now it's time for the real reason why we brought you back." Light swallowed the build up of saliva in his mouth. The air around Justin grew dark. " Do you know how many years passed since you were alive? two hundred in earth years. But in Mu, time goes differently. You were there for two thousand years."

Light's jaw dropped, but Justin didn't stop.

" The world is on the brink of destruction. Life is about to end. Mankind will soon be wiped out. And funny thing about that is, it's because you died. Let me explain. . .No, before I do that, you need to know this first. I told you that what makes you Nephilim is that one of your original parents- your father is a fallen angel. Your true father is Lucifer."

And just like that. With those words. Light realized that things would never be the same.

_**Centuries later**_

Light stood at the peek of the highest mountain in all of the Shinigami realm. Watching his beautiful unmoving sky be without care, without being burdened with the problems of the world below. His wings itched to be unfurled, wanting to take flight. Alas, he had no time.

Now was the moment where things would change.

Everything will change.

" _You have come far Mr. Yagami._"

He glanced at his mentor, Justin. It had been years since he saw the shanghai.

" _I have haven't I_?" He replied in the original Shinigami language. When the death gods first came into existence they all spoke one language before each one began developing his or her own language. Or simply learning another language. Justin was one of very few beings who still spoke it.

" _I still can't believe you chose to go through all that, just for the humans. I would never have._"

"_Don't sell yourself short." _Justin rolled his diamond eyes.

_" Your as annoying as Ryuk was. Always had to back talk and have the last word."_

_" Ryuk never showed that side of him when he was with me."_

_" Oh trust me, when you see him again, you will." _A small glass vile appeared in the skeletons hand. He threw it to Light._ " This is the last we have for you. Make sure you persuade him to give you more."_

Light stared at the contents within the vile. The sparkling blue liquid was like liquid sapphire. Very beautiful. The face of his long deceased friend appeared in Lights mind. Like it always did when he looked at Ryuk's blood. Once upon a time, Light would have been repulsed at the idea of drinking blood, but he was no longer human, and the blood was what he need to remain stable.

Popping the lid open, he downed the blood quickly. His powers that had been dwindling spiked back into it's full. His body that had started to feel fatigue strengthened, ready for battle. His eyes flashed red for a second.

Justin tilted his head, listening to someone who was not around them. " It is time," he said in Japanese this time. The two vanished from the mountain to the main thrown room of the king.

The creator of the Shinigami hung from his ceiling just as Light remembered. He was able to take in the beings form now that he was no longer human. Humans were filled with madness if they looked at the king. But now that Light was Nephilim, his powers shielded him from that.

" _Are you ready. Son of Lucifer?_" The kings voice sounded like rushing wind. Filled with anguish and pain, even though Light was sure that wasn't what he was feeling now. There was no pleasantries or long greetings. They were here to keep things professional as can be.

" Yes."

The kings Lava eyes flashed purple. In the center of the cavernous room, the floor split apart. That sounds of hundreds of labored breaths filled the room. A large circular fissure was made. Bright mercury colored lights of different shades swirled around within the hole leading down to an end Light could not see. Perhaps it was infinite, without bottom.

" Take this." Justin held out a black chained pendent. The jewel in the middle looked like a sapphire. " Give this to Ryuk. It will unlock his powers. It will take at least two- maybe three months for his powers to be fully restored. The same for you when you reach your younger body. Your human body will change instantly, so find a way to explain the growth to your parents."

Light put the necklace into his pocket. " Thank you Justin. I will not fail."

" Wouldn't have trained you if I thought otherwise." The golden skeleton bowed before backing away from the portal. Light saluted the king, and with that, he swan dived into the portal. Beginning his true journey. To change the past, rewrite the future, and save the world.


End file.
